In general, a hospital or a pharmacy provides drugs to a patient according to the prescription of a doctor.
In particular, since a chronic patient must usually take the same drug every day for a long time, the patient simultaneously receives all prescription drugs to be taken for a long time at a time. For example, as a hypertense or a diabetic patient takes the same drug every day, the hypertense or the diabetic patient simultaneously receives a great amount of prescription drugs to be taken for one month from at least three months.
In this case, the dose of prescription drugs is put into a drug pack having the shape of a pocket and provided at one side thereof with an opening, and the opening of the drug pack is sealed, thereby making make a drug package. In this case, the drug package is formed by linking a plurality of drug packs with each other. In detail, the drug package is formed by automatically packing the dose of drugs and consecutively linking the drug packs with each other. Accordingly, the drug package becomes the stack of plural drug packs consecutively linked with each other.
As the drug packages are consecutively linked with each other and a great amount of drugs constitute the stack of drug packs, it is difficult to distinguish a drug package for each patient among the stack of the drug packs.
In addition, the classification of drug packages is not only difficult, but also it is difficult to transfer the stack of consecutively-linked drug packs to a related patient or it is difficult for the patient to bring or store the stack of the drug packs after the drug packages have been classified.